


【朝燕ABO】我的Bking男友

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: HP AU，胡乱写的
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland×王春燕
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

王春燕还是处于未分化阶段，这太迟了，她有些焦虑，因为在过不了多久，她就要呈交N.E.W.Ts提高班的报名资料，这关系到她是否能成为一名傲罗。如果能像亚瑟和哥哥那样成为一名出色的Beta就好了，毕竟Alpha总是收到信息素的干扰，这在追捕犯人的时候太影响行动计划了。

尽管这样，王春燕也从没有想过，自己会在成年后的三个月分化成Omega，因为庞弗雷夫人给出的预测报告，她有99.6%的可能性是个Beta。

魔药课上，路德维希带着费里西安诺正在研究原材料比例的时候，突然被一股陌生O的信息素吸引，清新的柠檬曲奇味，不是费里的奶油味。

不应该啊，课堂上全部都是他们六年级的学生，是不可能混进外人的，就连最小的阿尔弗雷德也在上个月分化成了一名Alpha，Omega这么稀少，到底是谁？教室里有好几个A，这股味道太容易引起骚乱了，必须阻止。

  
此时此刻，正在搅拌干锅的王春燕，只觉得被锅内蒸发出来的水蒸气熏得头脑发晕，她当初还以为一定是弗朗西斯——她的魔药课搭档，把无花果皮与水蛭汁的比例搞错了，谁知道没过多级，正在切雏菊根的弗朗西斯，突然朝她扑来，坩埚跌落在地上，滚烫粘稠的液体洒成一片，而近在咫尺的弗朗西斯此刻双目通红，像是要活吞了她，一阵翻天覆地，后颈便是一阵钻心的疼，她甚至听到了牙齿咬开皮肉的声音。

路德维希终于意识到了最关键的问题出在哪里了，里面掺杂着细微的Alpha被诱导发情的味道。

“啊——！”好几个拉文克劳的女学生被吓得尖叫起来。

“肃静！肃静！先生小姐们。”斯拉格霍恩教授在讲台上大喊着，想要维持纪律，显然他这个迟钝的Beta并没有意识到到底发生了什么。

路德维希紧迅速从包里拿出Alpha抑制剂吞下，一边跑一边摸出备用的紧急抑制喷雾冲到慌乱的中心。冲破人群，阿尔弗雷德已经和地上的两个人扭在一起了。

“快点过来帮我，路德！他力气太大了！”阿尔弗雷德涨红着脸朝他吼道。

弗朗西斯是被三个Alpha强硬扯下来的，折腾得阿尔弗雷德一身汗，他一边朝着着弗朗西斯猛喷抑制剂一边抱怨：“没想到人看着这么瘦，力气居然这么大。”微小的水珠被吸入到鼻腔，呛得弗朗西斯一阵咳嗽。

路德维希看着地上早就昏迷过去的王春燕手足无措，这可是Omega......身为Alpha的他要是现在碰了她，王耀肯定能把他头发给剃光——他一定做的出来。

“我送她到庞弗雷夫人那去吧。”

谢天谢地，亚瑟，你简直就是除了我之外梅林最好的后辈。路德维希心里感叹道。

亚瑟半跪在王春燕的身边，将她的衣领扒下来了一些查看伤势，两根粗眉间皱成一个结——颈后被咬得翻出了鲜红的血肉。亚瑟狠狠地看向被阿尔弗雷德扶着的弗朗西斯，罪魁祸首还迷糊着，倒是阿尔弗雷德被盯得一阵恶寒。

“哦，梅林的胡子，王小姐是怎么了，柯克兰先生？”庞弗雷夫人慌忙地从一位被游走球击中的三年级格兰芬多病床旁走来。“你们这些小家伙总是让我不得消停。”她虽然总是抱怨，但还是十分尽责地从消毒柜里拿出了消毒棉和白鲜。

“她在课上分化了，Omega。不幸的是同伴是个Alpha。”亚瑟解释道。

“哦，我想起来了，是波诺弗瓦先生，他们俩上次打翻了狐媚子灭剂，疼得波诺弗瓦先生哇哇叫。可是不得不说，那狐媚子灭剂做得很优秀，药效一级棒，不然他也不会那么痛苦。”

“是的，王小姐的魔药学成绩很优秀。”亚瑟很清楚，因为上学期考试就只有他和王春燕是得到了O（Outstanding）。

“没什么大碍，初次分化就有些不稳定，又受到了惊吓，现在烧还没退。明天就应该好了。不过柯克兰先生，请你回去好好教育一下波诺弗瓦先生，就算再忍不住，也不能强制标记啊。”

等到亚瑟回到斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，发现里面站了一半戴红黄色围巾的格兰芬多，大多是五六年级的。他刚刚踩到绿色的地毯上时，那群恼人的狮子就转过身把他看着，气势像是要准备挑起两个学院的大决斗。

“我以为我进错了休息室。”亚瑟绕开他们，挨着弗朗西斯坐了下来，问道：“他们怎么进来的？”

弗朗西斯低着头，双手蒙着脸，叹着气说：“阿尔弗雷德送我回来的时候他们混进来的，你知道因为王耀的关系，阿尔弗雷德非要替春燕找我算账。”

在魔法世界，巫师们已经不再用血统来区别了，除了生理上最基本的男女差异，还有另外一种用来区别身份的属性，这和他们未来从事什么工作有很大的关系。Omega是最稀有的一种，他们往往不能从事惊险的傲罗的工作，甚至是圣芒戈也对Omega治疗师的审核比Alpha和Beta严格很多，没错，新的矛盾又出现在了魔法世界，在短短的50多年里，从是否纯血到是否是“娇弱的Omega”。

弗朗西斯的身子颤抖起来，这倒是亚瑟意料之外的，一向厚脸皮的他居然愧疚到流泪。“我真是个混蛋......居然强制标记......春燕她还好吗？她醒过来了一定不能接受分化成Omega的事实，要知道她最想成为一名傲罗。”

亚瑟还没来得及回答弗朗西斯的问题，便被阿尔弗雷德冒失地打断了。

“起来，弗朗西斯，至少我们两个要商量怎么和王耀解释。”阿尔弗雷德将领带扯松，无奈地说道，他带着格兰芬多们来到这半天了，可对方从头到尾都没理他，这真是有失一位hero的面子。

亚瑟看向自己的表弟：“嘿，阿尔，能带着你的同僚们离开吗？这里是斯莱特林的休息室，更何况王春燕只是你伴侣的妹妹。”

“正因如此——”亚瑟的无声咒练得炉火纯青，轻而易举地给了个「统统石化」给阿尔弗雷德，只听“砰”的一声阿尔弗雷德硬邦邦地倒了下去。

“送你们的琼斯回去吧。”亚瑟对着剩下的那群面面相觑的格兰芬多说。

亚瑟留下弗朗西斯一个人回到了自己的寝室，今天的闹剧，让他不得不想起半年前刚刚分化成Beta的自己，一心想成为一个Alpha的他，也是颓废了快一个星期。他还记得他在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里制作缓和剂被王春燕撞破的场景。她当时楞了一下，看着眼下挂着黑眼圈的他又反应过来了，恢复了原先高傲的模样，对他说：“柯克兰先生，换个思维想想，Beta难道不是最完美的吗？”

没错，综合下来Beta绝对是最完美的，几乎没有任何职业限制，即使身体素质和行动能力不如Alpha那么卓越。而且如果是要成为圣芒戈的治疗师，绝对的冷静是很大的优势，这个分化结果的确是最符合他个人职业规划的。亚瑟是个完美主义者，向来对自己高标准要求，既然成为了Beta，他也要成为最优秀的Beta，至于Alpha总是作为领导者这一现状，亚瑟认为不过是些愚蠢的人做出的结论。

对于亚瑟的想法，当时还处于未分化状态的王春燕总结：“BKing”，因为她觉得自己未来才会是最优秀的Beta。然而十分遗憾，梅林总是捉弄向他们这种年轻巫师。

“她居然是O，哈哈哈哈，一个柔弱的Omega。”只有亚瑟一个人的寝室内充斥着他开心的笑声。可他不完全在幸灾乐祸，笑声是发自内心的开心，亚瑟翻身滚到枕头边，修长的手指从底下拿出了一张剪报，上面是抱着一本书的王春燕，她不自然地对他微笑。照片旁边的板块是预言家日报的记者写的夸张标题——《湖底沉睡的英雄》背后竟是天才美少女？

「Chunyan·Wang」

亚瑟看着那行哥特式的文字，想起了他在三年级的魔药课上，他对着王春燕切龙神经的侧脸发呆了半节课。他到现在还记得隔着仙雾似的蒸汽，王春燕的乌发红唇，他无数个夜梦中的阿弗洛狄忒。

是的，他不得不承认，他暗恋王春燕整整三年。  



	2. Chapter 2

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	3. Chapter 3

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	5. Chapter 5

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	6. Chapter 6

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	8. Chapter 8

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	9. Chapter 9

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	10. Chapter 10

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	11. Chapter 11

五光十色的镭射灯，在原本密闭昏暗的空间里增添了许多激情与活力，DJ正站在高处的台上，一手操作着面前的混音台，夜场里的工作者也配合着音乐的动感旋律用机器喷射出泡沫还有“劣质”的英镑。男男女女都沉醉在舞池中，他们不断地摇头晃脑，技巧高超点的老手可以让他们的腰肢和臀部摆出性感的弧度，不过总的来说，王春燕觉得自己像是通过时间转换器回到了中世纪的某个奇怪的祭祀仪式，即使她听到阿尔弗雷德凑到她耳边用最大的声音好让嘈杂的音乐不遮盖过他的话——“春燕，这原来就是麻瓜的朋克吗？”

“可是朋克一点也没有意思！”王春燕用同样大的嗓音回复他。要知道这音乐像一双粗粝、凶残的手一把抓住她的大脑，哦——这感觉太不好了，她觉得她就要吐了，这比生吞了一整只鼻涕虫还恶心。

“嘿，你还好吗，春燕？你从昨晚9点睡到了现在。”

这是她舍友丽贝卡的声音，她怎么也来了？王耀明明只带了她和阿尔弗雷德去了伦敦的麻瓜夜店，他们还喝了点苦艾酒，她的头这么疼一定是宿醉害得。梅林，她王春燕发誓自己绝不再碰苦艾酒，真是要了她的命。

“亲爱的，今天外面下雨了，那些一年级的小鬼们肯定又去雨里疯玩了，我得去巡视一下。”丽贝卡是格兰芬多六年级的级长，她很通晓事理并且非常重视规章制度，除了斯莱特林，她几乎在整个霍格沃茨受到欢迎，而且她还是为优秀的Beta。

王春燕这才睁开她沉重的双眼，阳光从厚重的暗红色窗帘的间隙中泄到她的床上，虽然只是阴雨天，但对刚刚苏醒的王春燕来说，这个亮度已经十分刺眼了，她立马再次合上双眼，缓和眼睛的不适感。

她又做梦了，这次是半年前王耀用“混淆视听”将未成年的她和阿尔弗雷德带进麻瓜夜店。自从从庞弗雷夫人那里回来之后，麦格教授让她休息一整个星期，因为刚刚分化的Omega信息素十分不稳定，有很大的机率像上次那样在课堂上散发信息素，这对校园稳定的十分不利。

“丽贝卡，今天魔药课的笔记麻烦你帮我誊抄一份，非常感谢。”王春燕掀开柔软的羽绒被，踩在了脚下的古董地毯上——听说这是十九世纪就有的宝贝，当时的校长专门从波斯买回来的，他们被霍格沃茨的家养小精灵保养得宛如全新。王春燕坐在梳妆台面前，琉璃镜子里的她看起来一点也不像是个昏睡了十多个小时还没洗脸的邋遢王，看看，那张水润的红唇，像是枝头上才采摘下来的红樱桃——她过去总是为自己容易起皮的嘴唇而苦恼，所以她学习了很多美容咒。可现如今，当初苦练的美容咒几乎有一半都变得徒劳了，她的Omega信息素帮助她更有了所谓的女人味，让她看起来完全就像一个需要被Alpha呵护的娇柔Omega。

丽贝卡在临走之前倒回来取她的围巾，不知怎么的，她突然俯身凑近王春燕的脖子上嗅了嗅，温暖的鼻息扑在极为敏感的腺体上令王春燕的肩膀一抖，手里正梳理着的头发也因为这怪异的敏感而散落下来。

“怎......怎么了？”梅林的三角内裤啊，她居然紧张到说话结巴，不知道的还以为他是隆巴顿教授的女儿。

丽贝卡不好意思地摸了摸鼻子说：“不好意思，我只是确认一下你的味道还明不明显，你放心，今天我都闻不出来了，要知道你刚回来的那两天，我觉得整个房间充斥柠檬曲奇的香气。还好我对O的信息素没有反应，不然真的会很麻烦。”

随着关门声的想起，王春燕觉得卡在喉口的石头总算落回了肚里。王春燕看向梳妆台上乱七八糟散落的纸片和信封，顿时觉得脑袋都大了，她在“隔离期”的这几天，收到了好多猫头鹰带给她的信。她读了一小部分，其中就有她那个已经毕业了一年现在在魔法部国际魔法合作司的哥哥，他幸灾乐祸地对她的遭遇表示——

「深切同情，我会送上最诚挚的慰问。」

王春燕低头看了看她身上的“慰问品”——一件红色真丝吊带睡裙，开到胸前沟壑出的领口令她看起来妩媚了许多，对了，王春燕突然意识到，自己的罩杯也在短短几天升了个尺寸。

亲爱的王春燕，你不得不承认，你就是个Omega。她对自己说。

王春燕从那堆垒得乱糟糟的信件中发现了，预言家日报的编辑寄来的信件，对方友好地催促她快要到最终稿的交稿截止日期了。王春燕不得不让自己从沮丧中抽离出来，重振状态，她打开了侧面的窗子，窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，微风吹拂着窗帘上金色的流苏，夹杂着青草味道的清新空气让她混乱的大脑快速冷静了下来。这才是她的正常状态，作为一个能在16岁就在预言家日报上连载《湖底沉睡的英雄》——雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克的传记，王春燕是同龄人中的佼佼者，她是位冷静优秀的女巫就连魔法部部长也这样夸她。

猫头鹰淼淼已经向她撒娇了好一会儿，它讨厌远距离的飞行，所以这次把稿件送到编辑部的旅程让它得到了更多美味的面包虫——这只算是甜点，毕竟主食是回程路上的田鼠。

老式台灯的橘色光线把整间屋子渲染得十分温暖，咖啡的馥郁香气更是锦上添花，王春燕美滋滋地拿起来嘬了一口，蓦地，她的视线被混杂在牛皮纸信封里的墨绿色信封吸引，热衷于这个颜色的人，整个霍格沃茨也没有几个，就算是斯莱特林的学生也少之又少，更何况是她认识的。

信封的右下角有用黑色墨水写的「A·K」，果然是他。

「如果需要抑制剂的话，我可以帮你。」 

亚瑟·柯克兰，王春燕在心里默念了几遍他的名字，她忽然意识到，这个粗眉毛的人几乎和她选了同样的课程，成绩和她差不多，她在斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部上总是坐在他旁边，因为他是阿尔弗雷德的表哥，遇见稍微熟悉的人总是能让她在那种尴尬的场合没那么不知所措。巧合的是，柯克兰和她一样，都对自己的分化结果很不满意。

她还记得柯克兰的魔药学是班上另一个得到O的学生。

或许......

在刚确定恋爱关系的时候，王耀在破釜酒吧里真诚地提醒过阿尔弗雷德千万不要惹怒他的妹妹，因为他不敢想象王春燕那个鬼点子宛如泉涌的脑袋能想出什么阴招来整阿尔弗雷德。这使得阿尔弗雷德和王春燕相处的前半年都战战兢兢的，因为除了这个原因之外，王春燕当初刚刚知道他和王耀的恋情时，她非常不满意，不过还好他外形阳光帅气，内在幽默风趣又有涵养，俘获了这个比他还大几个月的小姨子的心。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，昨天下了一天的雨，今早起来，凛冽的风从山谷呼啸而来，将人们的头发吹得胡乱飞扬。地面上结的满是冰，各个学院的级长们一边领导自己学院的三年级生排好队伍一边挥舞着魔杖请理地上的冰，要不然这次这群三年级生的首次霍格莫德旅程一定不会太理想。亚瑟站在斯莱特林的队伍前面，时不时地回头看有没有掉队的学生，每次回头都能看见因为打闹而走到别的学院队伍的小蛇们。

“嘿！三年级，你们最好老实点。”

娜塔莉亚朝着聒噪的人群喊道，斯莱特林的人都怕她，因为她弟弟是德姆斯朗特的学生，那个纵容黑魔法的学校，去年的三强争霸赛，德姆斯朗特的人个个高大神勇，并且在比赛时十分不计后果地攻击对手，甚至在霍格沃茨流传起了关于德姆斯朗特的可笑谣言——他们的坐骑都是凶猛的恶龙。

亚瑟无可奈何地摇摇头，再一次念起了去到霍格莫德的规矩：“你们的家长都签字了吗？如果没有，对不起，请站到外面。离开霍格沃茨就不能使用魔法，知道吗？不然会被开除。”

长长的队伍陆陆续续坐上了去往霍格莫德火车站的列车，王春燕站在自己的寝室里，正好可以看到长如巨龙的列车徐徐通过大桥，消失在一大片红衫林中。她看向霍格莫德方向的天空，只见得灰云连绵成一片，压得极低，压抑的气氛笼罩在那个祥和的魔法小镇，企图碾碎充满期冀的学生们的美好向往。盘旋在山涧中的疾风吹响了密林的枝叶，它们摩擦、碰撞，发出细密又低沉的轻语，像是在吟唱着神秘的歌谣。

风暴，即将来临。

霍格沃茨校长室里的壁炉烧得火焰熊熊，麦格教授正端着一杯柠檬红茶对着墙壁上的两位老熟人的照片说着这一年来发生的事情。相框里那个带着半月形眼镜笑眯眯的白胡子老人：“这50年来太平了许多，米勒娃。真好哇，我都想去喝一杯黄油啤酒了。”

“没有我教的魔药课，不知道学生的质量有没有下降。”斯内普在一旁的相框里喃喃道，他依旧那么严肃。

“哦，西弗勒斯，我的老伙计，别忘了你也是斯拉格霍恩的学生。”

敲门声打断了三位旧友的交谈，王春燕带着一身寒气连忙进入了这个温暖的房间，她身上还冒着寒气，看来外面的天气真是糟糕透了。“不好意思，麦格教授，打扰了。我有事情想要汇报。”

“请不要慌张，慢慢说，孩子。”邓布利多永远都是那么和蔼的模样，他认识这个孩子，和当年铁三角里的赫敏一样有着聪明的大脑。

“霍格莫德即将迎来暴风雪，今天只有级长带他们去，没有随行的老师。我怕镇子上会有不明身份的人.......”王春燕如实说出了自己的担忧。

话音刚落，壁炉里的火光就瞬间熄灭了，麦格教授放下手中的茶杯，拿了件绿丝绒斗篷，对王春燕说：“谢谢你，王小姐。我们一起从飞路网去，注意千万别念错地名。”说完，随着白色的粉末飞洒落地，麦格教授消失在壁炉里。王春燕也连忙抓了一把，“霍格莫德——”话音还没消失殆尽，壁炉里再一次没了人影。

“你们格兰芬多的人总是这么风风火火。”低沉的声音再次想起，引来了众多非格兰芬多出身校长的共鸣。

列车理所当然的比她们晚来了一步，八位级长们一下车厢，就看到站在月台的麦格教授和王春燕，不免大吃一惊。

“有什么事吗，教授？”

麦格教授，只是一笑，脸上的皱纹便挤成几道深深的沟壑，但这完全不影响她的优雅：“没什么，我只是想去风雅牌巫师服装店买几双羊毛袜子，寒冬就要来了。”她看见学生们好奇地瞧了瞧她身边的王春燕，又补充道：“哦，我请王小姐来帮我挑选，毕竟我太老了，眼睛看不清楚，分不清红色和紫色了。”语毕，又是她招牌的假笑。

学生们一进入到镇子就被琳琅满目的商店吸引，王春燕当年也和他们一样，只不过这次她顾不及逛街了，她在人群中张望，那个金色脑袋，她可不希望失去这个绝佳的机会。在哪儿？嘿，她找到了，不过柯克兰怎么会去帕笛芙夫人茶馆，他怎么会去那？还有一个拉文克劳的女生，看起来是个五年级的学生。

“去你想去的地方吧，他们有我保护就好。不过你要小心，那里的情侣们总是有些控制不住自己的信息素。” 麦格教授突然说道。

被识破的王春燕有些难为情，但也没有办法狡辩，只好慌忙地道了别，走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆。一进屋，除了红茶香醇的气味，果然，奔放的Alpha们正肆意地引诱着桌对面的Omega们，感谢梅林，她早早贴上了抑制贴，王春燕下意识摸了摸颈后的那块贴纸。

王春燕选择了柯克兰斜后方的桌子，正好可以看见和他约会女生的脸。他们点了两杯佛手柑红茶配司康饼，王春燕仔细打量着那个女生，她看起来不像是柯克兰的女友，但不出意外是他的追求者。这让王春燕有了些负罪感，如果他们是情侣关系她自然便会灰溜溜的离开，但是事实并非如此，那也怪不得她横刀夺爱了。

她拿出一把小镜子，满意地对今天的造型点了点头，她今天特意在袍子里穿了件立领旗袍，这更能凸显她的东方韵味，她对自己的颈部线条十分自信。然后她刻意地扭动腰肢，走到柯克兰的背后，轻拍他的肩膀念出了她准备已久的台词：“柯克兰，你昨天信里说的事情我考虑好了，我同意了。”

然后她便看见那双祖母绿的眸子里流露出的疑惑，他当然听不懂她在说什么，以及她的期望看到的结果——坐在他对面的拉文克劳果不其然误会了她的话，捂着脸跑出了茶室。

Bloody！是王春燕，亚瑟，最优秀的Beta，停止你胡乱跳动的心。该死的，她今天怎么这么迷人。 

亚瑟在心里对自己激动地咆哮着，他连忙抿了口茶水平复自己，表面故作镇定：“有什么事吗，王？我刚刚没听懂你在说什么。”废话，他当然反应过来了，就在她坐到椅子上时他就知道了他在说什么。

王春燕将垂在耳边的头发挽在耳后，说：“抑制剂，我的确没有多的备用。”她琥珀色的瞳孔格外的明亮，若有所思地盯着他的，继续说：“还有，我记得柯克兰你曾经为自己的分化结果感到难......不，是不太满意。”

他有预感她要说些什么了点头承认：“没错，不过我现在已经调整过来了。”

“对，毕竟你是个优秀的巫师。”王春燕快要被自己谄媚的语气恶心坏了，可毕竟她有求于人，还是个难以启齿的要求。“我想请你和我合作，做出一款能够改变ABO属性的的魔药，我一个人的能力恐怕不能做到，需要另一位魔药高手和我一起。”

果不其然，王春燕不能忍受自己是个Omega，亚瑟挑了挑眉说：“这倒是个好提议，而且如果成功，我们还可以贩卖，赚个满盆金钵。”这很轻松，而且还能和她有更多的共处，何乐而不为呢？他端起了自己的茶杯，一边说话一边喝着茶：“吃点什么？这里的可可曲奇很不错。”

“不......柯克兰，还有一个请求。”王春燕停顿下来环顾了四周，又压低声音说：“在我仍然是Omega的期间内，请你做我的床伴，帮我度过发情期。”

噗——

在钟情的女士面前喷出茶水可不是什么绅士的行为。


	12. Chapter 12

“甲虫壳30g，磨成粉.......搅拌......火开小一点，温度太高会糊锅。”

斯拉格霍恩的办公室半掩着的门缝里飘出谈话的声音，有人在窃窃私语着，洛丽丝夫人静悄悄地跑回到费里奇身边，对着他喵喵叫了两声，昏暗的走廊里只有那个门缝里透出来的光，橙色的光线为地板铺开了道光路，指引着费里奇向那处探去。费里奇多年来得看守经验，让他的脚步声轻得如同他的宠物，多亏了这个绝技，他逮到了多少在角落里幽会的年轻巫师啊。最近的学生们都格外的安分，导致他办公室的天花板上吊着的铁链和手铐都已经被烤鱼的油烟熏得发黑了，这次总算能逮到人去惩罚他们擦拭那些手铐了。

“砰——”沉重的木门被撞开，发出虚弱的呻吟，这个年龄有几百年的门可经不得费里奇的冲撞。然而这并没有让办公室里的人停下手上正忙着的事。

“嘿——费里奇先生，你害得我把苦艾汁弄撒了。”亚瑟看见门口提着油灯故意摆出一副凶狠模样的费里奇说道。“我萃取了两个小时。”他又抱怨着。

费里奇的脸色差极了，这位不识好歹柯克兰居然公然挑衅霍格沃茨看门人的权威，他应该被关禁闭。在他脚边的洛丽丝夫人喉咙里发出低沉的暗吼，看来她也被激怒了，他们主仆二人都是糟糕透顶的坏脾气，真令人讨厌。

“你们在宵禁的时候仍在活动，并弄脏了教授的办公室，等待你们的将是禁闭，胆大妄为的......柯克兰和王。”他拖着嗓子念出他们的名字，衰老的声音十分难听。

王春燕看了一眼亚瑟，对方的绿眼睛也正用着询问的眼神望着她，眼神交流中，他俩都认为此刻再狡辩什么只会助长费里奇的神气，他们妥协了。

霍格沃茨的走廊暗得离奇，一眼望去前方就像是个布满蛇怪的深窟，好在现在这个时代已经没有了伏地魔——他再也不是魔法世界里不能提及的you-know-who，巫师们再也不用担心食死徒的追杀。亚瑟和王春燕跟在费里奇的身后，油灯微弱的灯光因为费里奇蹒跚的脚步而更加脆弱不堪，它苟延残喘地燃烧着最后的油芯。禁闭对亚瑟和王春燕来说并不是什么威胁，只需要在那个逼仄的黑暗小室里待到天亮他们就会被放出来，费里奇告状他们这这些优秀的学生，这是霍格沃茨里人人都知道的秘密。费里奇拿出了一串巨大的钥匙，他直接拿出其中的一把，插进锁芯，“咔哒”一声，门就开了。

“进去，早上七点我会来开门。以后除了级长的夜间巡视，绝对不能在宵禁之后活动，再被我逮到，麦格教授就会替我惩罚你们。”费里奇留下最后一句话。

黑暗再次来临，这间屋子没有任何光源，王春燕从袍子里拿出魔杖，“荧光闪烁”，光亮从魔杖的尖端迸发，重获光明的王春燕第一眼就看见亚瑟直直地看着她，眼神是说不出来的炙热，弄得王春燕有些不好意思。

“真倒霉，不然今天应该会有新进展。”她在试图缓解尴尬的气氛，空间太过狭小，若是不活跃一下气氛，那她可能真的能被憋死。

他们从霍格莫德回来已经过去了将近一个月，在这期间，王春燕和亚瑟每天都挤出空闲时间在图使馆里查阅资料，因为出入的太过频繁导致平斯夫人以为他们把图书馆当成了约会的场所，再一次登记的时候亚瑟还被警告过绝不能做出亲密的行为，然而他们不过只是规规矩矩地坐在一堆书里不断地翻阅着。一切都是这么的符合规矩——这是因为王春燕的发情期还没有来临。

其实在一次斯莱特林与格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛后，他们尝试过一次接吻，当然是秘密的。当时王春燕躲进了斯莱特林的更衣室，亚瑟下场之后一打开储物柜，他的拂星者直接被吓得从手里滑落。不过他们都没有什么感情经历，那次的亲吻并没有像故事书里描写的那么梦幻，不如说是两人互相啃咬了一番，之后王春燕再也没有出现在他的储物柜里了。

“你觉得我们真的会成功吗？”

“当然，我们都是同龄巫师里最聪明的，不过你真的不再想变成alpha了吗？我还记得你当时......”

“我保证我绝没那想法了。”亚瑟笃定的回复，“我也觉得被信息素左右而失去理智不是什么好事情。但是，我在纠结改变属性的药物真的制成的话，会有很多omega选择改变自己，这似乎会违法巫师法律，打破自然的规则，这不太好。”他的声音越来越小，因为王春燕那双猫咪一样的眼睛正眯着看他，像是在盯她的猎物。

她可不是什么好惹的小猫，王春燕听出了他想反悔的意思，伸手拽住他，整个身子贴在他身上，用警告的语气说：“你最好遵守诺言，柯克兰。不然我就把那天你和我在更衣室里接吻的事情告诉弗朗西斯，让他知道他为什么被锁在外面半个小时。”

亚瑟不得不将身体往后仰，他从没想过王春燕是这样的性格，他觉得她孤僻又高傲，像是教堂的篱笆外缠绕的蔷薇，可事实上完全背道而驰，和她相处久了，他发现王春燕完全是个古怪的人，她就像个刺猬，随时都可能被激怒，但她从不打骂，她只威胁，虽然并没什么用，他根本不在意弗朗西斯是否知道他和王春燕的事情。她的威胁在他看来，就像是个造型可爱的棉花糖——就像此时此刻的她，闻上去是香香甜甜的曲奇的味道。

“你用的是食品风味的香波吗？”亚瑟控制不住地走神，这一下把王春燕问得愣在那里。

王春燕眨了眨她那双水灵的大眼睛，下意思回答道：“不，我用山茶花的。”她咽了下口水，怎么突然觉得有些口干，面前发亮的魔杖也不是蜡烛，居然烤得她脸颊发烫，这个不知名的禁闭室太狭窄了，她想真想弄个洞透一下气，她的鼻息只见都是浓烈的柠檬曲奇的味道，柠檬曲奇，柠檬曲奇——

她的信息素！

梅林，她的信息素浓到她自己闻了都发昏，王春燕一下子站直了身，她能感觉到自己大脑里的某片区域感到了前所未有的饥渴，她后颈处的腺体已经肿胀得发硬，提醒着她需要别人的标记来缓和发情期带给她的焦躁难耐。

亚瑟看着面前脸颊绯红的王春燕，她呼吸急促的样子让他明白了对面的omega正在经历发情期，可他不是alpha，在这个除了他便只有空气的小屋子里，他不知道该怎么帮她度过这个难受的时期，作为beta，他的生理本性不能指引他这时候该做什么。

“过来抱我......”王春燕浑身颤抖地一边说着，一边倒在了她的怀里。她瘦的像只小鸟，但一点也不硌手，她浑身软极了，连站也站不住。亚瑟生怕她摔到地上，便直接将她腾空抱起，回到了之前他们聊天时坐着的那个长凳上。空气流动，那股沁人的馨香再次侵入他的鼻腔，亚瑟这才知道，刚刚的那股曲奇味道就是源自于王春燕。

她止不住地战栗，不是因为恐惧，亚瑟知道，她是格兰芬多，格兰芬多最出名的就是勇气，他智慧的头脑当然意识到了她颤抖的原因——她此刻需要被疼爱，这令他整个人兴奋起来。

“你在渴望我——王。”这话说出来让亚瑟脸红，但幸亏这里很暗，他无所顾忌。他凑到王春燕的颈后，拨开她散落着的柔顺的头发，对着那个肿胀发热的腺体，深深地吸了口气，甜蜜馥郁的曲奇香气顺着鼻腔直冲到他的大脑，然后沿着脊椎分散到背后的每一块肌肉。

梅林，她真是太迷人了。亚瑟的脑海里又罪恶地浮现出三年前在魔药课上他隔着水汽的偷窥，一想到他朝思暮想的那张小嘴，此刻正需要他的滋润，他下腹的那处突然兴奋起来，嘴唇也贴上她后颈的肌肤，引得怀中的王春燕忍不住叫了出来。

“这就是我为什么无论如何也要改变的原因......我厌恶这样的自己，厌恶别人的眼神，柔弱的omega——这对我来说，简直是羞辱——”她失控地哭了出来，她把雷古勒斯视作偶像，为他写传记，就是想要做向他那样为正义而无畏献身的人，可是她是omega，只能做最简单的社会工作的omega——alpha眼中需要备受呵护的娇花，beta视她为只需要撒娇哭闹就能得到保护的生育机器。这是羞辱，她的身体无时无刻不再羞辱着她的灵魂。

亚瑟沉默着安抚她，怀中的人抽泣着，他能感受到她的泪水，这让他感觉自己的心房被人狠狠地抓了一下，三年的暗恋让他清楚她依旧是他熟悉的那朵高岭之花。亚瑟渐渐拉开了些他们之间的距离，宽厚的手掌捧住她沾满泪水的小脸，柔软的嘴唇吻去苦咸的眼泪，他用最温柔的嗓音安抚着她紧绷的神经——

“好姑娘，你依旧很优秀......我会帮你的，相信我......你永远都是最棒的，我的梦，我的阿弗洛狄忒。”

他下意识地倾述着藏了三年的爱意，这让他有些羞愧，他没想到自己能这么轻松的说了出来。

可惜，王春燕此刻几乎完全陷在混乱里，她扒下正抚摸着她脸颊的手，手指穿过亚瑟的指缝，和他十指纠缠在一起，她仰着头看着他消瘦的下颌线条，他的喉头在颤抖，看得出来亚瑟比她还要紧张——她根本不紧张，她根本无法控制自己的一举一动，本能地吻上他喉头的突起。温暖湿润的舌//尖舔//舐着他敏感的那处，她完全不在是平日里的那副生人勿近的模样，此时此刻她热情又奔放，嘴唇在亚瑟的肌肤上亲出令人害羞的声音。

“快点吻我。”她命令着同她纠缠在一起的人。

下一秒，口中的空气便被亚瑟狠狠地夺去，亚瑟大力撕扯开自己总是一丝不苟的衬衫，眼里的绿色浓到像是盛夏里白蜡树的叶子，那样的炙热，隔着衣衫也让王春燕觉得滚烫，这让她觉得自己的信息素已经从未醉顾处兴奋的沿着神经不断的蔓延上来。口中柔软的舌头灵巧的勾上她的，她用同样的热情回敬对方，涎水顺着孔隙从嘴角顺着脸颊蔓延到秀发中，体内的火热也要烧了出来，她飞快地解开身上的纽扣，正准备把留恋同她亲吻的亚瑟往胸前推攘的时候，身上压着的人却拉紧了她的领口。

“你会感冒。”亚瑟将手伸到她浑圆的臀部，那里早就一片湿润了。

他居然有理智思考这些，可下一刻，王春燕便发现自己的大腿暴露在了寒冷的空气中，激得她又是一声呜咽。“咬下去.......我的，嗯......后颈~。”王春燕指引着，人类最原始的性爱方式并不能完全缓解，可还没说完，他便冲撞进她的体内，涨得她的声音飘散。

“快点......咬......不——轻点......”房间里是她带着情欲的请求。

“到底要快点还是轻点？宝贝儿——这很矛盾。”亚瑟恶意地大力冲撞了几下，他将双唇贴上她颈后发涨的腺体，轻轻地摩挲着，随后便引来怀里颤抖着的人儿失控的呻吟。

“别这样......柯克兰......”她弓起身子去亲吻他，她还没开放到能和刚熟络几天的人做灵肉交合的事，她希望快些结束这场荒唐的情事。可她敏感的身体明显要诚实的多，包裹着亚瑟性器的湿润肉壁正动情地收缩着。

“显然你在撒谎......其实现在你可以喊我的名字......”亚瑟眯着眼睛，一只手抬了抬她的臀部，让交合处连接的更为亲密，另一只空着的手顺着她的脸颊滑动着，王春燕的腿环在腰间，两只白嫩的小脚交叠在腰窝处，她赌气地用脚后跟敲了敲他的腰窝，这理所当然被亚瑟视作一种邀请。他的手指游走到了她胸前的花蕾，珍宝似的捻住那朵揉捻两下，让王春燕失去她所剩无几的理智，让整个禁闭室都充斥着她破碎的呻吟，他们身下这个不堪重负的长椅发出求救的哭号——咿呀咿呀，交杂着娇吟，这间屋子不再是惩罚学生的场所，而是情欲四溢的温床，将年轻巫师的本愿滋养，欲望之芽萌芽，在极短的时间里不断向天空攀援。

王春燕的泪水不由自主地从眼角滑下，抽噎，呻吟，她在他的爱抚下愈加疯狂，仰着头在他发红的胸口留下深红的痕迹。贝齿时不时地轻咬着他的皮肉，在他一阵激烈的撞击下留下齿痕。亚瑟全然不顾地骚弄着她的梅朵，王春燕只觉得自己像被闪电击中，大脑中划过阵阵白光，很刺眼，可身下却是一阵又一阵的浪潮，她深处小舌向亚瑟的耳道舔舐，覆在身上的人发出低吼，在体内的的那部分抖动了几下，滑腻的弄将喷洒在了她泛滥成灾的蜜穴，与她的汁液交融。牙齿陷入她等待了许久的腺体，他终于给了她最后的安抚。

整个鼻腔都是她的味道，甜甜的柠檬曲奇。

亚瑟压着她，没有立刻退出来，他又连续在她汗湿的侧脸吻了几下，悄声的在王春燕耳边说了些什么，让王春燕将他抱的更紧了些。

“我们还需要多多的‘磨合’，亲爱的。”

  


  



End file.
